


Problematic Shippers

by Pinni_r



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just asking for stories here, M/M, not an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinni_r/pseuds/Pinni_r
Summary: Hello! I’m asking for help from the problematic shippers, or more commonly TubboInnit shippers! I want to make a commentary video on my YT about problematic shipping, and I want you guys help! To learn more, please read!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 14





	Problematic Shippers

Hey, thanks for continuing, anyway as I was saying.. I would appreciate some comments from shippers answering the following questions:

1\. How did you get into the problematic community?

2\. Why do you ship these two?

3\. People say they ship them to deal with trauma, is this true to you or do you think this is false?

4\. What is your opinion on the hate this community receives?

5\. Anything else you would like to say on the topic and to the “haters”?

6\. ( not for the video I’m just curious ) what does CC mean??? I’m so confused-

I would really appreciate the help, and of course, your comments will be used anonymously!

Thanks, Pinni.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I’m not a shippers, nor am I a hater! I’m impartial so that we get the best results!


End file.
